


our day was daffodils

by commovente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, i'm kidding but still. it could work either way, is it gen? is it romo? the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>lunchtimes with tsukki are quiet.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	our day was daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr](http://aobaejousai.tumblr.com/post/138913294594/hey-dear-i-adore-your-writing-so-if-you-are) as a prompt fill for julxpen! my first try at writing the tsukiyama dynamic c:
> 
>  
> 
> (title is from jacqui rowe's poem _life in a day_ , ([x](http://www.barefictionmagazine.co.uk/2014/12/poetry-life-day-jacqui-rowe/))

lunchtimes with tsukki are quiet. 

they weren’t always, but tadashi doesn’t mind — actually, he’s gotten kind of used to it, pulling out his bento when the bell rings and slinging the silence around his shoulders like a favourite blanket, the kind he used to make forts with when he was little. 

they still push their desks together, though, tadashi pushing his too hard into tsukki’s because he forgets how close their desks were to each other to start with. tsukishima covers his mouth with a fist and grins, and he always looks like he’s smirking when he does that, which bothers some people, but not tadashi. 

actually, tadashi likes it when he does it, and it’s a familiar enough expression that he doesn’t have to look anymore to know that it’s there, but tadashi likes looking anyway. he likes the way his hand presses up against his mouth because he’s trying not to laugh, and how very  _tsukki_  it is that even then he still looks cool, sunshine streaming through the window to bounce off the lens of his glasses, but that’s familiar, too. 

(if he squints, tadashi can almost imagine the way tsukki’s eyes close into crescents, an upside down smile he’s never bothered to hide, probably because nobody else notices that it’s there. and maybe it’s a little selfish, for tadashi to think he knows things about tsukki nobody else does, so he keeps it to himself, secret safe under his soundless blanket.)

see, even if they don’t talk, tadashi’s touching base with tsukki all the time, knees knocking into each other under their desks, and tadashi smiles because not all growth is obvious, and sometimes progress feels as familiar as eating together with your best friend, yellow afternoons and summer days.

tsukki clears his throat, and tadashi looks up, follow’s tsukki’s fingers pointing — outside the window? no, just beneath — catches a butterfly hovering over the planters by the windowsill beside the teacher’s desk. he almost doesn’t notice it at first, the butterfly’s wings fluttering alongside daffodil petals, yellow melting into yellow, beautiful and soft. 

and when the butterfly flutters away, tadashi follows it with his eyes, chases its path toward the sun until it shines too bright and he has to blink away, spots of light still floating under his eyelids, hazy and warm. tadashi opens his eyes again.

reaching for his chopsticks, he notices with happy surprise the extra pieces of potato now sitting in his bento, sliced into strips instead of squares the way tsukki always cuts them, _because it’s less of a hassle that way_ , he’d explained to tadashi, ages ago now.

tsukki’s already shut his bento closed when tadashi looks beside him, but tadashi knows where the extra food he came from. he lifts a piece into his mouth and starts to chew, making a peace sign at tsukki when he looks tadashi’s way.

( _thanks, tsukki._ )

tsukki shrugs, lips quirking up again, and not for the first time, tadashi thinks tsukki’s one of the coolest people he knows.

he’s definitely one of the kindest. 

pulling an iPod from his pocket, tsukki fits the right earbud against his ear, left one resting in his palm, outstretched, towards tadashi.

(–  _yeah, you’re welcome._ )

tadashi takes it, recognising the song as he starts to hum along, and that’s how they sit until class starts back up again: quiet, close together, listening.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](http://aobaejousai.tumblr.com)//[twitter](http://twitter.com/kitaiichis)


End file.
